


Dandelions

by mattapod



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattapod/pseuds/mattapod
Summary: In the light of a beautiful sunset, Emmy seemed a goddess to Luke. She drove towards the horizon, distancing herself away from the garden of dandelions until she became a dot and disappeared into the sun.(a character study on Emmy when she leaves)
Relationships: Emmy Altava & Luke Triton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dandelions

Emmy let her hand linger on the doorknob before it slid off, her fingers tracing the brass sphere. The door clicked shut, leaving her to stare out into the porch and the rest of the town. She let her eyes scan across everything, from the red, blue, yellow buildings to their funny shaped roofs, from the children playing in their yards to the bustling cars and people, from the road down to the end of her sight, where everything became a line.

Her eyes drifted to Luke. The enthusiastic boy was watering dandelions. They were the same color as her coat. Emmy stood, silently watching Luke spin around happily as two dogs circled his legs. He seemed so peaceful, so happy, and her heart throbbed. A melancholy washed over her soul, dimmed her eyes, and brewed up a storm in her stomach.

She started to wonder if it really was best that she left without Luke knowing she wouldn’t ever come back.

\---

Luke felt a shadow loom over him. Turning around, his eyes immediately recognized the signature yellow trench coat. Emmy would certainly blend in with a sea of dandelions, he surmised.

A hand stuck out to block the water flow of the watering can. Ignoring Emmy like a child unhappy with their sibling, Luke moved away from the woman to water another patch of flowers. Emmy pursued, this time cupping her hands to catch the water.

“Luke,” Emmy called, “Catch!”

Before the boy could respond, Emmy swung the handful of water towards his face. Luke cried out, jerking his head and jumping away from Emmy. Seething, Luke held up the pail and pointed it towards Emmy like a gun. 

“I’ve got a can full of water and I’m not afraid to use it!” Luke threatened. Emmy held up her hands in mock defeat, comically backing away. 

“Sorry, sorry, bud. It’s all simple fun, just between the first and second assistant.” Emmy replied. A little package of guilt seemed to arrive with the delivery of her last few words.

Luke pouted, his face scrunching up angrily. He turned away, crossing his arms. Just as Emmy was about to put a hand on his shoulder, Luke spun back around, splashing the woman with a substantial amount of water. Emmy gasped loudly in return, pointing an accusing finger at Luke. 

“Oh, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into!”

\---

Drenched and dripping, the assistant and apprentice sat next to each other in a blooming garden of dandelions, the latter laying his head on the former’s arm. The sun shed a tangerine light on the assistant’s yellow trench coat, turning it into a beautiful shade of orange. The dandelions around them waved as if saying goodbye, farewell, forever, to Emmy prematurely.  


“Luke?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you forgive me?”

"For what?”

“For… you know, what happened. What I did.”

“Oh.”

It wasn’t a concrete answer. It wasn’t a yes or no. Emmy knew she had brought up something Luke would’ve preferred to forget, and he might’ve if it wasn’t for her reminding him of it.

Luke averted his eyes to the concrete. “I… suppose.”

“I’m sorry,” Emmy said lamely. She felt Luke shuffle and his weight leave her shoulder. The boy stood up, dusting off his drenched pants.

“It’s okay, really.” Luke spun around to meet Emmy’s eyes. He had a smile on his face, and his hands were spread out. “I forgive you.”

A moment of silence passed through the two. Then, as if satisfied with Luke’s answer, Emmy smiled and nodded, pushing herself off the ground and onto her feet. She ran a hand through her wet hair, smoothing the curls. Without saying anything else, the ex-assistant walked to her motorbike, knowing fully well that Luke was following her. Each step she took, another few words threatened to slip off her tongue. There was so much she wanted to say, to do. She wanted to apologize again, to say to him, "I love you, do you know that?" like a sister to the brother she never had. She wanted to turn around to walk with him back inside to Hershel's office, assuring him that she'll stick with him forever, through thick and thin and all things in between. She wanted to tease him, to ruffle his hair, to pick him up on her shoulders and run around like a bull, to do all the things she always did, as nothing had ever happened and they were still the best and second-best assistants to a professor they both loved very, very much.  


Instead , Emmy simply spun around and crouched down to hug Luke. Neither of them minded the fact that they were still both drenched. She closed her eyes, feeling Luke rest his chin on her shoulder. Not one word was uttered, but they understood each other.  _ I’ll miss you. _

In the light of a beautiful sunset, Emmy seemed a goddess to Luke. The woman in the yellow trench coat sped away on her motorbike, unseen tears dripping down her cheeks. She drove towards the horizon, distancing herself away from the garden of dandelions until she became a dot and disappeared into the sun.


End file.
